Navidad en la piscina
by AeternaNive
Summary: Gou ha tenido una idea fantástica para recaudar fondos y poder usar una piscina techada en el invierno. Excepto que los atuendos con poca ropa y las cámaras no parecen ser del agrado de los nadadores. Especial de navidad. [One-shot]


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! Pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Yo sólo los uso para desearles felices fiestas y reírme un rato ;)_

Esta historia va dedicada a todas las personas que siguen mis FF, y que me leen a pesar del tiempo en coma. Con dedicatoria especial para la naranja morada, que siempre me recuerda que no he actualizado y me anima a seguir escribiendo: feliz navidad, Gaba, gracias por todo  
Más aclaraciones al final.

* * *

_Clic. Un destello._

Cambió de posición, tratando de ignorar la incomodidad.

_Clic. Clic. CLIC._

_**Suficiente.**_

Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y, junto con él, toda su frustración. ¿Cómo demonios había terminado ahí? Ah, sí, los ojos de cachorro suplicante de su hermana. Y sus amigos, por supuesto, porque —aunque no lo admitiera para nadie más que él mismo— quería ayudarlos. Pero se sentía ridículo.

—¿Onii-chan? —la voz de Gou, que se acercaba a su lugar, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento—. Pasaremos a la piscina. Ya casi hemos terminado, lo…

—Ya terminamos— tajó, como era su costumbre hacer cuando no sabía qué más hacer. Se quitó el gorro y lo agitó en el aire, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Por qué tenemos que usar estas cosas? Es demasiado

Gou suspiró, como si la respuesta fuera más que obvia.

—Porque el tema del calendario es la navidad, onii-chan

—Odio decirlo—intervino Rei, que usaba un pantalón rojo y un chaleco del mismo color, sin camisa abajo—, pero Rin-chan-san tiene razón. Esto parece demasiado

—Ya se los dije— explicó la pelirroja, llevándose las manos a las caderas—, necesitamos recursos para el club, y de acuerdo a mis investigaciones, esto— los señaló a todos con un movimiento teatral— nos dejará suficiente dinero para poder practicar en una piscina techada durante los meses más fríos.

—Bueno, tus planes anteriores para reclutar miembros no han funcionado precisamente bien, así que…

—¿Disculpa?

—Lo que Rei quiere decir— intervino Makoto, antes de que Gou se lanzara sobre su compañero—, es que aún no entendemos muy bien cómo un calendario con fotos nuestras podría venderse tan bien.

La chica levantó el dedo índice y sonrió con suficiencia.

—Luego de su participación en las últimas competencias, su popularidad ha crecido. Les sorprendería saber cuántas chicas admiran sus hermosos músculos— aquí su voz se volvió un susurro— y hay algunos chicos, también.

—Así que nos estás vendiendo. Nos convertiste en playboys— resumió Rin. Ella no se dio cuenta de que asentía a modo de respuesta, hasta que lo escuchó gruñir.

—Por supuesto que no— se apresuró a arreglar— sólo… estoy ayudando a explotar su talento al máximo.

Los miró un momento, notando que su respuesta no los había convencido del todo. Rodó los ojos.

—Bien. Si los hace sentir mejor, en algunas tomas, aparecerán completamente vestidos. Y yo también participaré.

Notó que el capitán de Samezuka se quedaba con la boca abierta. No había querido decirlo antes porque sabía que iba a darle una de sus crisis de hermano celoso, pero iba a averiguarlo tarde o temprano, así que ya no valía la pena ocultarlo. Obviamente eso no había convencido del todo a los chicos, pero estaba convencida de que aún así lo harían, y de que reunirían muchos fondos cuando todo estuviera listo.

_Clic._

El siguiente en posar fue Nagisa, que usaba un pantalón verde y una chaqueta de rayas rojas y blancas, desabrochada hasta el abdomen. Parecía divertirse posando para la cámara, así que no tuvo muchos problemas; las fans adorarían sus sonrisa tierna y sus guiños. Realmente era como un duende moderno, y no era sólo por su estatura.

_Clic._

—¿Así está bien? —preguntó Makoto. Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, un elegante sombrero de muñeco de nieve, un bastón a juego y… bueno, sólo eso; ya que su fuerte eran los músculos de la espalda, tenían que usarlo a su favor.

—Está bien, senpai, pero si pudieras… mirar un poco a la cámara en lugar de sólo mostrar tu espalda, sería fantástico

Tachibana era tímido, así que había sido un poco más complicado, pero habían sacado un par de fotos con él que seguro harían dudar de su orientación sexual a unos cuantos.

_Clic._

—Muy bien, onii-chan, ahora quiero tu sonrisa más seductora

Por fin habían pasado a las tomas de la piscina y, aunque habían cambiado el vestuario por sus habituales trajes de baño, Rin parecía tener un tic en el ojo izquierdo. Tal vez era por el gorrito navideño. O por las indicaciones de Gou.

—En verdad, Gou…—se cubrió el rostro con una mano, como ocultándose de la extraña criatura que tenía al frente

—Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo— ella se acercó, con esa dulzura que ahora parecía _**mentira**_—. No me digas que estás apenado.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó y, por un breve segundo, al descubrir su rostro para hablar, ella pudo verlo.

—Eso es tan… ¡adorable!

_Clic. Clic. Clic._

—Gou— Rin pronunció su nombre tan lentamente que casi lo deletreó—. Será mejor que te deshagas de eso

—De ninguna manera. ¿Una foto tuya, sonrojado? No tiene precio— la chica escondió la cámara tras su espalda y dio un par de pasitos hacia atrás, como precaución.

—Ahora, Gou— su hermano no parecía bromear.

—Rin— Haruka apareció de quién sabe dónde, con su expresión de siempre; se había mantenido a distancia en las conversaciones y quejas del equipo hasta el momento, probablemente apoyado por el hecho de que aún no le tocaba el turno de posar frente a la cámara; ya que era papá Noel -y su novio, por supuesto-, posaría junto con Gou al final de la sesión.

Haru miró al pelirrojo durante una fracción de segundo en la que pareció transmitirle un millón de cosas sólo con la mirada. Finalmente, entreabrió los labios y pronunció lo único que necesitaba pronunciar.

—Es por una buena causa

Y como si esa fuera una verdad indiscutible, Rin cedió. Gruñó un poco, pero no hizo más intentos por alcanzar la cámara y arrojarla al fondo del agua. Gou sonrió y abrazó a Haru por el cuello, pero se apartó de inmediato al ver la expresión de su hermano; no quería forzar las cosas.

El resto de los chicos exhalaron, relajando la tensión acumulada en sus hombros. Nadie quería saber cómo terminaría una pelea entre los hermanos.

—Perfecto, entonces eso es todo. Hiciste un gran trabajo, onii-chan —concluyó finalmente la chica, como si nada—. ¡Rei-chan, es tu turno! Muy bien, ahora muéstrame lo hermoso que puede ser el estilo de mariposa

—Si lo pones de ese modo…

—Oh, eso es genial. Rei-chan, justo ahora eres como un profesional.

Los cumplidos de la fotógrafa estrella alentaron más al atleta, que posó sin ninguna queja. Los demás sólo observaban anonadados –y hasta cierto punto admirados- de la habilidad de Gou para conseguir algunas cosas. Y pensar que aparentaba ser una chica cualquiera.

_Clic._

Finalmente era hora: Haru salió de los vestidores con un pantalón blanco que se ajustaba perfectamente a él, zapatos negros y unos tirantes rojos estilo bombero; Kou, por su parte, usaba un vestido strapless verde con tul rojo en la falda que cubría sus piernas por encima de la rodilla.

_**Demasiado arriba de la rodilla.**_

—¿Qué… es esto? —preguntó Rin, e hizo una pausa en el medio, como si hubiera omitido una palabrota.

Su hermana miró al pelinegro y luego a ella misma.

—Somos santa y su duende

Además de tener la mandíbula desencajada, el mayor parecía un pez fuera del agua, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin omitir ningún sonido.

—Vamos— la manager del equipo hizo caso omiso y tomó a su novio de la mano, para dirigirlo al lugar adecuado—. ¡Nagisa!

—¡Sí, Gou-chan! —el pequeño rubio hizo un gesto de saludo al estilo militar y corrió tras ellos, llevando la cámara colgada del cuello.

—Confío en ti

—Descuida, ¡serán las mejores fotos de todos los tiempos! —aseguró, levantando el pulgar.

_Clic._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Están aquí! —Gou entró corriendo en la sala donde todos miraban T.V. y comían pizza.

—¿Gou-chan, qué sucede? —por supuesto, el primero en preguntar fue Makoto, aunque todos la miraban con curiosidad, incluso Haruka que había volteado de reojo. Ella alzó una especie de libro encuadernado y sonrió abiertamente.

—Los calendarios

Sin decir nada más, todos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa para observar. La pequeña Matsuoka pasó las páginas una por una, mientras surgían comentarios de todos tipos: Makoto riendo nerviosamente al ver la foto que mostraba no sólo su espalda, sino el perfil de su rostro mirando al horizonte; Nagisa, haciendo el gesto de amor y paz al mismo tiempo que guiñaba un ojo con esa sonrisa infantil y encantadora; Rei de pie, acomodando sus gafas con una sonrisa misteriosa; Haru con la espalda sobre un pilar, mientras Gou se ponía de puntillas y le daba un beso en la mejilla (habían pasado un par de semanas, pero seguían siendo la pareja de la que todos hablaban, así que era una buena captura); un par de fotos de todo el equipo junto, luciendo trajes formales y lindas cajas de obsequio en las manos. Y, finalmente, en la página final…

—G-Gou-chan… ¿tu hermano vio esto?

Ahora incluso Haru la miraba fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella asintió sin preocupación.

—Le envié una copia

Los chicos tragaron saliva.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En algún lugar de los dormitorios de la academia Samezuka, un estruendoso grito despertó e hizo estremecer a los alumnos.

—Gouuuuuuu

Sobre la mesa, la imagen de un chico de cabellos rojos, ojos sorprendidos y mejillas sonrojadas, rezaba:

_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al anochecer, ya recostada entre sus cobijas, Gou abrió un sobre que no le había mostrado a nadie más. Y sonrió involuntariamente, mientras las fotos pasaban entre sus manos.

Makoto y Rei, sosteniendo a Rin por los brazos mientras él trataba de arrojarse sobre Haru, por posar así con su hermanita.

Rin, con el ceño fruncido, mostrando los dientes de tiburón y una mano amenazadora a la cámara, que había capturado una vez más el rojo en sus mejillas.

Nagisa, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Rei; pudo fotografiar el momento justo en que el de lentes caía a la piscina por el golpe.

Haru cubriéndola con su chamarra del equipo, una vez que terminaron la sesión de fotos juntos.

* * *

¡Hola hola, amores lectores! Lo sé, no tengo vergüenza, dejé un reto a medias y no me aparecí aquí en más tiempo del que puedo contar, pero les juro que no estuvo en mí: iba a empezar dando dos materias, y terminé con 10, vayan ustedes a saber cómo. Así que el trabajo me absorbió, como una aspiradora absorbe las pelusas D:

No sé exactamente si puedo volver con el ritmo de antes, pero voy a intentarlo, y para que vean que soy sincera hoy he venido a dejarles este regalito de navidad. No es un FF con demasiada trama, como habrán observado, es algo random, más que nada para reírse, pero lo hice con mucho cariño así que espero que lo disfrutaran.

Espero también que estas fechas sean el comienzo de un año lleno de magia y buena vibra, que sean una excusa para una tregua con los problemas y una larga amistad con las alegrías. Vístanse de fiesta, porque la sonrisa es el mejor traje para todos. Espero también poder leer sus reviews por aquí, porque tengo el propósito de volver a publicar como ustedes manden (¿).

Saludos y besitos de galleta de jengibre a todxs. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
